A Christening Tea With The Busbys
by Steff
Summary: Patsy accompanies Delia to her nephew's Christening


**Summary** : Patsy accompanies Delia to her nephew's Christening.

 **Disclaimer** : Call The Midwife belongs to the BBC and others - I am simply borrowing their beautiful characters.

 **Author's note:** This is the sixth in the 'Tea Series'. You might want to read the Other Tea stories first if you haven't already.

This is my 20th Call the Midwife story - any that aren't here can be found on Archive of Our Own under the pseudonym Think_Busby_Think

I can't believe a show (or two characters) could make me so productive.

This one is a little more bittersweet than the others.

It hasn't been beta'd, so - you know...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Blodwen! Delia! What were you thinking?" Mrs Busby was breathless as she hurried up the uneven path to where her sister and daughter were standing.

"I was thinking that it's a beautiful day for a christening," Blod answered, deliberately misunderstanding the older woman.

Enid looked exasperated. "But everyone will be here. What will it look like?"

"What will what look like?" Blodwen asked.

Delia shifted uncomfortably. She had thought that her mother was starting to come round to the fact that she lived her life a little differently to the norm. Apparently that only held true in private.

"You know what I'm talking about. How can you all walk into the church together?"

Liz curled her lip before taking a drag from her cigarette. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, we just put one foot in front of the other and head for the entrance," she answered facetiously.

Mrs Busby looked murderously at her before turning her attention to Patsy. "I'm surprised at you. I thought you knew better than to flaunt it in people's faces."

Patsy raised her eyebrows. "Flaunt what, Mrs Busby? I'm simply the driver." Patsy had asked Phyllis if they could use her car for the journey to Wales, and promised to return the vehicle with a full tank of petrol.

Delia stepped forward slightly. "Mam, I was invited with a plus one. The invitation didn't specify who that _one_ would be. Patsy is my plus one." Her heart was pounding, but enough was enough.

Blodwen smiled proudly at her niece and nodded firmly. "And Liz is mine." Her shoulders sagged as she sighed. "Really Enid, don't you think we know how important discretion is? We're hardly going to stroll into the church holding hands. But this is a gathering of many different people. Anyone who doesn't know us will simply think that we are with friends."

Enid didn't look convinced. "Then stay out of the way at the back of the church. I don't want you drawing any attention."

Delia couldn't keep the look of hurt off her face. "Thanks Mam," she managed in a choked voice before striding off.

Somehow, Patsy controlled her anger. "Don't worry Mrs Busby. We won't do anything to embarrass you," she stated before stalking after Delia.

Blod looked at her older sister carefully. "Enid, I know this is difficult for you. I know that you don't understand and that you don't approve." She held up a hand to stop her sister interrupting. "Just try and remember that she is your daughter and your family." She swallowed. "We have to hide every day. It hurts when your family tells you to hide too." With that, she walked towards the entrance of the church.

Mrs Busby looked at Liz, a defensive look on her face. "I suppose you're going to add your tuppence worth too?"

The tall blonde woman shook her head. "It's not my place to. But I do know that your sister loves you dearly." She paused a beat. "And I know she hates that she's disappointed you."

Enid opened her mouth to deny it, but realised that Liz was closer to the truth than she would like to admit. Instead she nodded curtly. "Come on, let's go in," she said.

Gerraint was waiting for them at the door. "There you are. What's going on? Delia's got a face like thunder and Blodwen's in a world of her own."

Enid was honest with her husband. "I told them I was surprised that Patsy and Liz were with them," she admitted.

Mr Busby frowned. "Not this again. Why?"

Mrs Busby felt defensive. "They'll be sitting together in the House of God," she hissed.

"And? If I remember correctly, I sat next to Liz at the carol service a few years ago and I don't recall her being struck down by lightning." He looked at Liz quickly. "I would have remembered that."

Liz couldn't help but smile. It was typical of Gerraint to try and make light of things. "I think it was a little easier to be anonymous at the carol service," she commented tactfully.

"Cariad," The dark-haired man sighed. "You need to stop caring so much about what others think."

Enid found herself on the defensive again. "It's William and Nerys's day. All the focus should be on them and Rhys. Not what his sister is up to and who she's parading round with."

Liz snorted but bit down on her reflex response. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go and join Blodwen," she stated instead, shaking her head slightly at Enid's seeming intransigence to the situation.

Gerraint gestured his wife towards the door. "The focus _is_ on Bill and Nerys. He's just hugged his sister and told Patsy that he was delighted she could make a family event."

Enid snorted. "It's not just family though, is it Gerraint? What about all William's friends? And Nerys's family? What will they think?"

Mr Busby shrugged. "All I know is that I won't much care for their company if they take issue with Delia. She comes first."

"It's not that simple," Mrs Busby insisted.

"Yes it is," her husband replied firmly.

Enid's shoulders dropped. Gerraint was right. She knew it. But she wasn't sure she could cope with any more hushed whispers and speculation in the village. She hated being the focus of gossip and rumour.

As she entered the church, Enid noticed that Delia had taken the pew right at the back and she was sat in the corner, looking thoroughly miserable. Enid looked at her for a few moments, but couldn't catch her eye. She instead sat in the front pew with her other children and their families.

Gerraint looked at where his wife had sat down and then to where Delia was slumped. He didn't like this. He took a step towards the back of the church but halted when he heard Enid hiss at him.

"Gerraint. Sit down."

"Enid, this isn't right," he demurred quietly.

"It's William's day." She sighed. "We'll sort it out at tea," she promised.

Mr Busby looked at his wife determinedly. "We'd better," he warned, before sitting down. He glanced over his shoulder to where his beautiful daughter sat but realised that she was not focusing on anything much and probably wouldn't have noticed his indecision anyway.

Patsy took a sideways glance at Delia and silently cursed Mrs Busby again. She was certain that Mrs Busby didn't deliberately set out to upset her daughter, but Patsy wished that the woman had a little more awareness of the impact she had on her. Delia had begged Patsy to accompany her. It had taken a lot of persuasion. Patsy was quite sure that Mrs Busby wouldn't want her to be there but Delia was convinced that her mother was a little more tolerant of the situation now, particularly since Christmas. Going from what had happened so far, it appeared that Patsy had a better grip on the reality of the situation. She had no desire to be the one who said 'I told you so' though.

The congregation settled down as the vicar stood at the altar and began the Service. After various prayers and hymns, the time came to christen William and Nerys's baby, Rhys.

It would seem that Rhys was in a particularly grumpy mood however, and he grizzled and moaned as the vicar tried to get him to settle so that the christening could take place.

The struggle went on for several minutes. Rhys was quite determined not to settle in the arms of the vicar, and the vicar was fighting to control the infant. He took great delight in arching his back and whole body away from the font every time the vicar tried to get him near.

At first the rest of the congregation was amused by Rhys's antics, but after a few moments, it became clear that this was a battle that the vicar was never going to win.

Rhys's parents looked on helplessly as the vicar continued to fight with him in order to get him in a position where he could be baptised.

"Dear me, can't they see he's just feeling insecure?" Patsy whispered to Delia. "Why isn't Nerys taking him from the vicar to hold him?"

Delia shook her head. "Mam probably read them the riot act before the christening and told them to do exactly what the vicar told them," she replied in an equally hushed voice. "You know what she's like about appearances."

"We'll be here all day at this rate. Bill tells me Rhys is a stubborn little bugger," Blodwen supplied.

Eventually, Patsy had enough. "For goodness' sake," she muttered as she stood up and edged her way past Blodwen and Liz before striding up the aisle, the clicking from her heels drawing attention from every other occupant of the church.

Patsy approached the font confidently and then stood right next to the vicar. "Let me take him," she instructed firmly.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The vicar asked, perplexed.

Patsy smiled tightly. "Someone who obviously has far more experience at holding babies than you." She held out her hands. "Please?" She requested.

The vicar was reluctant, embarrassed that he couldn't get control of the situation, but it was clear that Patsy was brooking no argument. After a few tense seconds, he handed the wriggling, squalling baby over to Patsy and stepped back, waiting to see what happened next.

Patsy took Rhys into her arms firmly and carefully, wrapping the christening robe tightly around him before holding him securely in her own arms.

The baby settled almost immediately, sensing that someone who knew exactly what they were doing was now holding him and he was safe and secure.

Patsy looked up at the parents and the vicar, a ghost of a smile on her face. "I suggest we get this done before he realises what's going on," she prompted.

Nerys frowned at Bill to start with but smiled when she saw her husband give Patsy a relieved look. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Not a problem. I sometimes think being a midwife bestows us magical calming powers, but it really is simply a case of making baby feel secure." Patsy smiled at the two nervous parents.

The vicar cleared his voice. "Shall we?"

Now that Rhys was behaving, the christening moved on quickly and Rhys didn't cry, even when he was doused in water. Once the formality was over, Patsy ensured that the baby was safely in his mother's arms before turning to go back to her seat. She realised as she turned around however, that she couldn't have done more to draw attention to herself. Every single member of the congregation now knew that she was here, and were probably wondering what connection she had to the family.

Patsy turned to her professional persona and walked confidently back up the aisle - as if it had been the most ordinary thing in the world to go up and help. Although she did not look directly at the Busbys, Patsy could see them in her peripheral vision. Mrs Busby's face was expressionless, and it was impossible to get a read on her. Patsy simply interpreted that as an effort to hide her irritation. Mr Busby, however was beaming expansively at her, the slash of his dimples reminding Patsy of Delia. He winked at her as she walked past, and Patsy could do nothing to stop the grin tugging at her lips. It was a relief to know that she hadn't upset everyone.

She looked to where Delia and her aunt were sitting and she couldn't help but smile. Delia was looking at her with a proud look on her face. She rolled her eyes slightly and shook her head but quickly took her place next to her girlfriend.

"So much for keeping a low profile," Liz commented sardonically.

"I'm just grateful someone did something. My bottom's gone to sleep sitting on this pew," Blod supplied in a deadpan tone. The others managed to control their giggles and returned their attention to the end of the ceremony.

As the congregation filed out, Patsy frowned. "What's next? It's not family photos is it?" She asked, sounding mildly horrified.

"Have you never been to a christening before?" Blodwen asked, astonished.

"None that I can remember." Patsy winced slightly. "I don't have much family," she admitted.

Blodwen studied the red-haired nurse for a few seconds, seeing the hurt she tried to mask. "Well, knowing my sister, there will be some photos taken outside the church before we head to the village hall for tea. Don't fret. I'll be sticking to the periphery, so you won't be a pariah."

"No, we can all be pariahs together," Delia supplied, a hint of bitterness in her tone.

Liz looked at Delia sympathetically before deciding she needed to do something about the mood. "Come on shorty," she prompted as she stood up and held out a hand. "Let's go and find a place to hover inconspicuously."

Delia frowned and couldn't help but smile. "You're not that much taller than me Liz," she commented as she stood up.

"Who said I was talking to you? Your aunt's the shrimp." Liz winked at both of them as they smiled and followed the last people outside.

As they squinted into the daylight, it was indeed the case that people were being lined up for various photos. All the attention was on Rhys and his proud parents. Delia grimaced when the photographer called out for the Busby family members to line up.

Enid scanned the churchyard and saw Delia standing with her sister and the others. "Delia," she beckoned. "Come over for a photo."

Delia looked at Patsy apologetically before moving to where her brothers and parents were standing.

Patsy was relieved to see Bill and Alan hug their sister before they were arranged in a line by the photographer.

"Now, the rest of the family," the photographer requested.

Blodwen looked at Liz and then Patsy uneasily. She didn't move.

"Go on, Blod. They're your family," Liz insisted.

"You're my family," Blod whispered back.

Liz smiled but flicked her head to where the group was assembling. She could see Delia looking over longingly at Patsy, but the tall red-head made no move. Liz sighed as she watched Blodwen join the others and she stepped a little closer to Patsy. "I hate to say this Patsy, but this never gets any easier."

Patsy pulled a face. "I had no expectation that it would."

Liz reached out and squeezed Patsy's hand in commiseration. "It's not all bad. You just have to pick your battles."

Patsy looked at Liz and could see that there were a number of stories hidden behind that statement. Perhaps she would get a chance to hear one or two later.

The two women were startled by a deep voice. "Elizabeth! Patsy! What are you doing standing over there? We need you for the photo." Gerraint told them unequivocally.

Liz looked back at Mr Busby with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Patsy stared at Delia and saw a look of hope ghost across her face. She held her breath, waiting for Mrs Busby to object.

"Come on. We haven't got all day," Mr Busby insisted.

"There's tea and cake waiting and I'm starving," Bill said plaintively.

Stunned by the invite, both women hurried over to join the group.

"Gerraint. What will people think?" Enid whispered furiously.

Mr Busby smiled as the two women slid into place in the crowd. "They'll think that my grandson is beautiful and that he has a wonderful family."

"And when people look at the photo? How do we explain that?" Enid felt out of control of the situation, even as she acknowledged how happy her sister and daughter now looked.

"You know something, Enid? I've always loved going through the albums and wondering who everyone was. Everyone knows everyone in this village. We now have a bit of mystery to our family, and I intend to enjoy it." Mr Busby was positively excited by the whole thing.

Enid looked round and saw that Bill and Nerys were already chatting to Patsy as if she had always been part of the family. Alan and his wife were a little more reserved, but no one looked overtly uncomfortable. Then, the photographer caught their attention and they posed again.

Eventually, the guests ended up in the village hall for welcome refreshments. Blodwen joined her sister, who had finally relaxed now that the ceremony was over and they talked quietly and quickly in the corner of the hall, catching up on old times, prior tensions forgotten.

Liz and Patsy sat at a table and surveyed the scene. "Do you think it will always be like this? That we'll forever be on the edges, more looking in than being part of it?" Patsy mused.

Liz shrugged. "We can't pretend that we didn't know this would happen. My parents still don't know. I've never introduced Blod to them."

Patsy wanted to be appalled, but that would be hypocritical. Her relationship with her father was stilted at best, but she had never made mention of Delia at all, not even as an acquaintance. "I suppose it's harder because I've seen what it can be like. Christmas was wonderful. Even Enid was relatively relaxed about the whole thing, and that was in front of a bunch of nuns."

Liz scrunched her nose. "It's probably why she was relaxed. She knew that with the nuns around, no one could get up to any mischief." She turned to Patsy when there was no answer and saw that the red-haired nurse was staring across the hall. Following her gaze, Liz saw Delia sat on one of the children's chairs with Rhys cradled in her arms. He was fast asleep and she was gazing at him adoringly. Nerys was fussing round with her box brownie, trying to find the best angle for the perfect photo.

Liz looked at Patsy knowingly. "Don't worry. I have a feeling that Delia will end up totally doting on young Rhys, but she is fully aware of what her life means."

"I just don't want to deny her something she may want," Patsy responded somewhat cryptically.

Liz shook her head. "Delia's a grown woman. She knows what she wants."

They were interrupted by Bill. "Come on Patsy, I'd like a photo of you and Delia with the baby."

"Me?" Patsy was taken completely by surprise.

"Yes, of course you. We need a photo of the woman who managed to stop Rhys crying. By the time Dad's finished with the story, you'll be a legend in Busby history." Bill sounded absolutely delighted by the whole thing.

"It was simply a case of holding him tightly," Patsy demurred, even as she reluctantly stood and allowed herself to be led over to Delia.

"Oh no. Not when he's 18 and courting, it won't be. We'll need a story or several to embarrass him in front of any future girlfriend. Yours is the first, and likely to be the most epic of his baby tales I'm sure."

Patsy couldn't help but chuckle.

Bill guided Patsy to sit next to Delia and then stood next to Nerys. "Come on Delia, give us a smile."

"I haven't stopped smiling since I started holding him," Delia pointed out truthfully, her grin widening as she looked at Patsy.

Patsy smiled back unguardedly for a second and then looked up in shock as she heard the click of a camera shutter.

"I hope that one comes out. It was smashing," Nerys declared. "Now, both of you look at the camera."

The second photo was posed more formally, and Patsy was just about to stand up when Mrs Busby hurried over.

"Would you mind taking one of me and my daughter, Nerys?" Enid asked politely. She smiled hopefully at Delia, who nodded agreement. There was no point holding a grudge. That didn't solve anything.

Patsy stood up and offered Mrs Busby her chair.

"Oh no, dear. You sit back down. I want you in it too." With that, she pulled at another chair and positioned it the other side of Delia.

Delia smiled at her mother delightedly. "Thank you, Mam," she whispered.

Enid brushed the comment off. "Hurry up, before this young man wakes up and ruins the peace. Are you ready Nerys?"

The three women looked up at Rhys's mother and smiled together as she took another two photos. Enid's smile widened slightly as she caught Blodwen's eye and nodded almost imperceptibly. It was a start.


End file.
